


Crystal Icarus

by XenonSnowLeopard



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonSnowLeopard/pseuds/XenonSnowLeopard
Summary: A Kid Icarus/Steven Universe Crossover.A deadly threat from the Underworld strikes Beach City with the intent of harvesting souls from innocent humans. It is now up to the Crystal Gems, with the help of one angelic hero, to restore order and fend off the Underworld Army.
Kudos: 15





	1. End of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Steven Universe: The Movie.

Beach City would continue to be what many would consider a peaceful place. Plenty of friendly people, stores all around, pizza to order, the works. What kept the city safe was a group of warriors who sought to defend the Earth against the Gems of Homeworld - the Crystal Gems.

Things were all going well enough, until reports began to spread that an unrecognised threat went around terrorising the humans. They were not Gems of any kind, and could only be described as monsters.

Some described one as a giant eye floating around the city and destroying things, and one that resembled that of a sea creature with crossbones on its head. Perhaps the most frightening to the humans was one which would make a horrifying shriek upon sight of anyone and chase them for their... souls. With a scythe.

So far, no casualties. But this had made the inhabitants of Beach City retreat to shelter and live in fear. Nobody had the courage to go out and try to fight for their city back.

In a place far beyond the clouds, a young angel spent several minutes preparing himself for battle. He had heard from the goddess he served that the Underworld Army had found a new target. And not even in the same world as the one they fought to save for eons.

"The Underworld Army has been attacking innocent humans in what seems to be a parallel Earth. Pit, you must go and investigate what is happening, and fight to save them." Grabbing a gold bow, then adjusting his laurel crown, the cherub made his way towards the gates leading to the outside of the temple.

"Uh... right away, Lady Palutena! What does she mean? Parallel Earth?"

Feeling a short burst of energy in his wings, Pit began to hover in the sky at high speed, ready to attack any Underworld monsters that would come his way.

"I must warn you, this will be a very bumpy ride."

Oh, no. This could not be good. Immediately, the angel felt himself speeding up massively, to the point where he had tunnel vision.

_**"W-WHOOOOOOA!"** _

It felt as if the angel had just awakened from a dream, although his head throbbed and he felt dizzy. Below him was what appeared to be Earth from the edge of space. Palutena lead him towards the worst-affected area - Beach City.

"How did that space ride feel, Pit?" The goddess giggled at Pit's reaction before he had been warped.

"Nnnrgh... my head."

"Aw, don't be such a downer. It must have been exhilarating! Now, prepare to land." Pit would groan once more, then he would fly straight down at high speed again, finding himself in quite a nice looking city. However... it was infested with Underworld forces. Now it was time to get serious.


	2. Calamity

Pit held the bow that was bestowed upon him by Palutena in his left hand, then began to think of how he was going to go about fighting the Underworld forces.

"They've seriously got some nerve, invading another world. I sure hope no one's hurt." The goddess sighed, seeing how poor of a state the city was in at this point. Many doors and windows were sealed shut with wooden planks, while several cars were toppled over. This was truly a mess that needed to be sorted out, and fast.

"Such a beautiful town... why the Underworld Army would attack a place like this, I have no idea." Pit thought that the demonic troops would be shocked to see him here at such short notice. Seems like they tried to invade Beach City covertly.

"Regardless, it's time to fight, Pit. Get rid of as many as you can and free the humans from this terror."

"Roger." From a crouched stance behind one of the damaged vehicles, Pit fired several shots at a lone Monoeye, making it disappear into a flash of dark smoke.

"There's certainly a lot of them. I'd better stay focused!" Monoeyes, Miks, Specknoses, you name it. He expected to see more of the stronger kinds of Underworld forces, but maybe they thought they wouldn't need them.

"I wouldn't usually dive into the business of other worlds, but this is the Underworld Army on the loose. We have to stop them." Palutena couldn't believe it. She thought they would just continue to attack their own world, but going out of their way to attack another world seemed too far.

** MEANWHILE... **

In a beach house, four gems stayed along with a 16 year-old boy, who happened to be a hybrid of gem and human. They were aware that Beach City was in a state of emergency due to the creatures of unknown origin wreaking havoc.

"What in the world are they?" A slender gem peeked out of the windows, uttering a disgusted grunt. A dark Gem with a square-shaped afro turned her head towards her, and then looked back out of the window.

"They are most certainly not Gems. But we don't know what they are, so we must use extreme caution."

"Pffft, they're just a bunch of eyeballs. Nobody in their right mind's gonna think that would be any match for us." A scoff escaped a smaller, but stockier Gem. This caught the attention of the darker one.

"Amethyst, we still have no idea who or what they are, or where they came from. We can't just approach them mindlessly. We must think carefully. Now, where's Steven?"

All three of the Gems noticed that the half-human was nowhere to be seen. And instead, a glimpse out of the window by Pearl caused her to gasp.

"S-Steven?!" She could see that he was outside, attempting to interact with a lone Monoeye. He was always one to try and change the minds of anyone, or anything with a malevolent temperament. However, this monster was not having it. It only had one thing on its mind: Kill. As if they were under some sort of hivemind.

 _ **"STEVEN!"**_ Pearl sprinted outside and bolted towards the teenager, pushing him out of the way before any of the Monoeye's projectiles could collide with him. Next, several slashes of Pearl's staff would send it into oblivion.

She turned to face Steven with a very stern expression and started scolding him.

"Steven, what on Earth are you doing?! We don't know what these things are capable of! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Steven almost rolled his eyes at this, considering that he had experienced many life or death situations.

"I was only trying to get into his head! We've gotta understand these guys somehow!" Pearl sighed, heading back into the beach house and placing Steven on his feet.

"Besides! We're gonna have to go out and face these things anyway, one way or another!"

"Steven. I don't like your to..." Then she was cut off by the darker gem.

"He's right. Pearl, Amethyst, we have an invasion. I think we have a lot of work to do."


End file.
